


If you like midnight

by arixsels



Category: Directioner, LARRY SHIPPER - Fandom, Larry Shippers, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, directioners
Genre: Larry Shipper, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry shippers - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, stylinson
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arixsels/pseuds/arixsels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odkąd Louis i Harry poznali się w jednym z barów, zaczęli jeździć co noc razem po mieście.</p>
<p>Wciąż to lubili, chociaż można byłoby pomyśleć że robią to już tylko z przyzwyczajenia.Ale kto nie kocha jeździć samochodem o północy i wraz z osobą, którą bardzo lubimy, oglądać śpiące miasto, marzyć i kochać?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you like midnight

Kolejna północ, kolejna przejażdżka, i tak codziennie. Czy mi się to nudziło? Oczywiście, że nie.

Wszedłem do samochodu Harry’ego i cmoknąłem jego policzek.

\- Cześć, Harry. –Posłałem mu szeroki uśmiech i usiadłem wygodnie na fotelu.

\- Hej. –Powiedział uradowany moim przybyciem, jakbyśmy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Zawsze kochałem w nim to, że cokolwiek robiliśmy, cieszył się z tego i pokazywał to otwarcie. – Masz jakieś żądania do tego, gdzie dzisiaj pojedziemy? –Zapytał z uśmiechem. – Bo nie ukrywam, że coś przyszykowałem…

\- Chyba pozwolę Ci wykonać swój plan. – Mruknąłem zabawnie i zaśmiałem się. – Pod jednym warunkiem… -Zacząłem mówić, ale Harry mi przerwał.

\- Nie Louis, nie powiem Ci gdzie jedziemy. –Wywrócił oczami, ale również się zaśmiał. Jedynie zdążyłem wydymać wargę, a loczek włączył silnik. – Pasy, księżniczko. –Puścił mi oczko, a po moim zapięciu ich, odjechał.

Prychnąłem jedynie i otworzyłem okno po swojej stronie, patrząc na wszystko co działo się za nim. Harry, jak zawsze położył dłoń na moim kolanie, a ja położyłem swoją i splotłem je ze sobą, uwielbiałem to robić. Czułem z nim wtedy wielką więź, jaką chciałbym, żeby nas dzieliła. Niestety, byliśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, chociaż często zachowywaliśmy się jak para.

\- Nad czym tak myślisz? – Zapytał, skupiając swój wzrok na drodze, zerknął na mnie.

\- Nad wszystkim i nad niczym… -Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i popatrzyłem na nasze dłonie, a następnie na Harry’ego. –Wiesz, że równe 4 miesiące temu, poznaliśmy się? – Powiedziałem z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Łooo… Szybko minęło. –Zaśmiał się cichutko. – Żałujesz tego? –Uniósł brew i spojrzał na mnie, stojąc na światłach, które jak na nasze zdziwienie, były jeszcze włączone.

\- Żartujesz sobie? –Zapytałem niepewnie. – Jak mógłbym żałować poznanie najlepszej osoby w moim życiu. –Powiedziałem cichutko, a na moje usta wszedł szeroki, ale bardzo nieśmiały uśmiech.

\- Awww! –Powiedział i zagryzł swoją wargę. – Jesteś najsłodszym chłopcem na świecie. –Zachichotał i cmoknął mój polik, a zaraz ruszył z świateł i jechał dalej.

Westchnąłem cichutko. Nie chciałem być najlepszy na świecie, wolałbym być najlepszy dla niego.

\- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś… Co będzie jak znajdziesz sobie drugą połówkę? Wciąż będziemy się tak spotykać? – Zacząłem cichutko, patrząc na miasto przed nami.

\- Szczerze? Nie. Nie wyobrażam sobie nikogo innego obok mnie, niż ty. –Uśmiechnął się szczerze i zerknął na mnie. Po jego wypowiedzi, mocno się zarumieniłem i postanowiłem już nic nie mówić. Wiedziałem, że mówi tak za pewne tylko po to aby nie zrobić mi przykrości, pewnie się domyślał, że czuję do niego coś więcej…

Po jakiś dwóch godzinach, byłem już z Harry’m pod moim domem, popatrzyłem na niego zdenerwowany gdy zauważyłem, że światła w kuchni się palą.

\- Czyli pewnie jutro się nie spotkamy. –Westchnąłem ciężko, wiedząc że to za pewne moja mama, która dowiedziała się o tym, że uciekłem z domu.

\- LouLou… -Westchnął ciężko i również zerknął na mój dom. – Może to głupi przypadek i to ty zapomniałeś wyłączyć światła? – Uniósł brew, lekko się uśmiechając. Popatrzył na mnie i pogłaskał moje kolano pewnie. – Nie bądź pesymistą. –Cmoknął do mnie ustkami.

\- Nie jestem pesymistą, a realistą, Harry. –Wywróciłem oczami, wziąłem głęboki oddech i poprawiłem swoją kurtkę. – Do zobaczenia. –Mruknąłem i chciałem już wyjść, ale Harry mnie zatrzymał swoim aktorskim odkaszlnięciem.

\- A buziak? –Zapytał z uśmiechem, wskazując na swój policzek. Ponownie przewróciłem oczami, ale z uśmiechem dałem mu czułe cmoknięcie w polik, a następnie wyszedłem z samochodu, a chłopak szybko odjechał.

Zacisnąłem ustka i poszedłem do swojego domu, wszedłem cicho do środka, a zaraz powitała mnie moja mama, oczywiście krzykiem.

\- Gdzie ty do cholery byłeś?! –Krzyknęła, zdecydowanie była bardzo zdenerwowana.

\- Um, poszedłem się przewietrzyć. –Mruknąłem, ściągając swoją kurtkę i wieszając ją zaraz na haczyku.

\- Jest pieprzona 2 w nocy! –Powiedziała i pokręciła zła głową. –Masz 16 lat, Louis. –Warknęła. – Nie możesz sobie wychodzić o tej porze jakby był dzień. A co jeśli by Ci się coś stało? –Zapytała i skrzyżowała ręce.

\- A stało mi się coś? –Odwróciłem się w jej stronę wkurzony. – Jestem cały, chyba powinnaś się cieszyć. –Prychnąłem i ściągnąłem swoje buty. – Mogę już pójść do swojego pokoju? Jestem zmęczony.

\- O nie, mój drogi. –Poprawiła swoje włosy. – Jeśli myślisz, że kara Ci się obejdzie, to jesteś w błędzie. Masz szlaban! –Krzyknęła ponownie. – Aż do odwołania! –Mruknęła głośnym tonem. – A teraz do swojego pokoju! –Wzięła ciężki oddech i roztrzęsiona do pokoju.

Wywróciłem oczami, spodziewałem się takiego zakończenia. Podreptałem po cichu na górę, gdzie zobaczyłem swojego ojczyma, który cicho wzdychał.

\- Nie śpisz? –Uniosłem brew jakby nigdy nic.

\- Nie da się spać, gdy Twoja mama się tak drze. –Cichutko się zaśmiał.

\- Przepraszam za to. – Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i poszedłem w stronę swojego pokoju.

\- Poczekaj, Louis. –Mruknął i poszedł za mną. – Możemy porozmawiać? - Zapytał.

\- Um… -Zacząłem zdziwiony, ale otworzyłem drzwi do swojego pokoju i wpuściłem go do środka. – Jasne, ale o czym? – Zapaliłem światło przy łóżku i usiadłem na nim. Dan usiadł obok mnie i westchnął.

\- Mogę wiedzieć gdzie byłeś? –Zapytał, patrząc prosto na mnie. Było widać po jego minie, że oczekuje szczerej prawdy.

\- Byłem na spacerze. –Wywróciłem oczami i zerknąłem w stronę okna. Ojczym jedynie prychnął.

\- Louis, masz 16 lat i lubisz szaleć… Naprawdę myślisz, że Ci uwierzę w tą bzdurę? –Uniósł brew. – A teraz popatrz na mnie i powiedz prawdę. Szczerą prawdę.

Popatrzyłem na mężczyznę i wziąłem głęboki oddech.

\- Byłem z przyjacielem na przejażdżce. –Mruknąłem cichutko. –Ale proszę… Nie mów nic mamie. –Szepnąłem.

Dan przytaknął i zaraz zaczął mówić.

\- Skoro mówisz, że to z przyjacielem byłeś… Porozmawiam z Twoją mamą. –Uśmiechnął się. – Ale obiecaj, że następnym razem uciekniesz z domu bardziej ostrożnie. –Zaśmiał się cichutko. – Jednak zostawianie zapalonego światła w kuchni, nie jest dobrym pomysłem, wiesz? –Uniósł brew.

\- Naprawdę z nią porozmawiasz? –Zdziwiłem się i to bardzo. Przytuliłem go mocno i pisnąłem cicho z zachwytu. – Dziękuję, Dan! –Powiedziałem z uśmiechem, a zaraz się zaśmiałem. – Oops, mój błąd. –Mruknąłem.

\- Oj już spokojnie i nie dziękuj. –Śmiał się ciągle. – To nic takiego. –Poklepał mnie po plecach, a zaraz wstał z łóżka. – A teraz idź już spać. –Mruknął i poszedł w stronę drzwi. –Dobranoc, Louis. –Lekko się uśmiechnął i opuścił pokój.

Gdy starszy ode mnie mężczyzna wyszedł, uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i sięgnąłem po telefon, żeby napisać do Harry’ego.

Do: Hazza <3 / 2:54

„nigdy nie zgadniesz co się właśnie stało!”

Czekając na odpowiedź, wziąłem swoją piżamę i poszedłem pod prysznic. Stojąc w nim zastanawiałem się nad sensem całego swojego życia i tak minęło mi 30 minut. Wyszedłem z kabiny i otuliłem się ręcznikiem, po wytarciu się założyłem ubrania i poszedłem do łóżka.

Sięgnąłem po telefon i zachichotałem cichutko, czytając smsy.

Od: Hazza <3 / 3:03

„SKĄD WIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE WYGRAŁEM BILETY NA MALEDIWY?”

Od: Hazza <3 /3:15

„MAM BILETY DLA DWÓCH OSÓB!!!!!”

Od: Hazza <3 / 3:16

„I CHCĘ, ŻEBYŚ POJECHAŁ ZE MNĄ!!!!”

Od: Hazza <3 / 3:30

„żyjesz, Lou? :(”

Pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową. Czy ten idiota naprawdę myśli, że moi rodzice puszczą mnie na jakąś wyspę z 23 letnim chłopakiem, którego nie znają?


End file.
